Payung Hitam
by KimekaHikaru98
Summary: Payung hitam itu; adalah saksi bisu dari kenyataan kejam yang begitu menyiksa. /A KyouRan fanfiction./


Di sanalah ia, kini melangkah dengan payung hitam pada genggaman.

Sedari tadi maniknya sibuk mengamati dua makhluk pengganggu yang sibuk bermain dengan menendang-nendang genangan diiringi tawa. Payung mengembang tak lagi berguna sebagaimana mestinya—mereka berdua malah memakainya untuk perisai dari serangan lawan.

Pemuda _navy_ menghela napas. Seharusnya ia berada di rumah sekarang, membungkus diri dengan selimut; namun sepasang makhluk sialan datang mengganggu tidurnya dengan dalih bahwa kapten akan mengadakan acara makan-makan.

Sungguh, ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa dirinya mengiyakan ajakan tersebut. Ia merasa telah dibodohi, secara tak langsung.

Ia lebih baik pulang, kalau begini terus caranya.

Ia mulai berbalik—dan menangkap sesorot manik biru jernih yang sepertinya telah lama menatapnya. Di bawah payung merah jambu, pemuda dengan helai senada tersenyum hangat padanya.

Dan ia hanya bisa diam, langkah diurungkannya.

"Kyousuke," sosok itu memanggil, tangan terlambai.

Tsurugi menatapnya datar, lalu menoleh ke belakang; di mana kedua temannya masih sibuk perang air genangan.

"Sampaikan maafku pada kapten," ia bersabda, memerintah. "Aku… ada urusan penting. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah."

Sementara dua pemuda cokelat periang itu hanya melongo, Tsurugi mulai melangkah dengan cepat, menyongsong sosok yang sedari tadi menunggu di perempatan.

—Meskipun ia tahu, bertemu dengannya adalah suatu kesalahan.

.

* * *

**.**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level-5**

**Payung Hitam © KimekaHikaru98**

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort (Angst nggak nyampe soalnya)

**Warning(s):** _OOC, completely_ _AU_, _typo(s)_, EYD gagal, salah genre ataupun rated, judul tidak nyambung dengan cerita, ide terlalu _mainstream_, dan lain-lain.

**Important note: **_I didn't gain any profit from this fanfiction_

**.**

* * *

.

Setelah mengetik sebuah pesan singkat pada Tenma, ia berbaring tanpa daya di atas kasur. Hembusan napas lelah menerpanya, sementara tangannya sibuk meraba wajah.

_Ah_, panas. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tak keluar rumah kemarin.

Mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman, ia bergerak perlahan. Ditatapnya dinding kamar, pikiran terus melayang jauh hingga membuatnya bosan. Kelopak matanya perlahan menutup, namun suara bel menahannya. Mendengus, ia menggapai pintu dengan langkah malas yang sengaja dilambatkan temponya.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, senyum kecil menyambutnya.

"Ranmaru-_san_," ia berucap, begitu parau suaranya. "Ada apa?"

"Hai," sang tamu tak menjawab, sapaan mengawali. "Aku membawakanmu obat."

Gelengan menjawab—bermaksud menolak, membuat Kirino menghela napas. Menanggalkan jas hujan dengan cepat, ia segera melenggang masuk dan menarik Tsurugi paksa ke kamarnya. Setelah memastikan tubuh yang begitu pucat itu terbaring dengan sempurna, ia melempar sebungkus obat pada wajah garang itu.

"Cepat minum. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, tunggu sebentar."

Dingin, suara itu berucap; dan Tsurugi hanya mengangguk pelan, terlalu malas untuk mengatakan bahwa ia benci menelan butiran obat itu.

Tatkala ia sudah mengonsumsi sang pil penyembuh dengan paksa, Kirino melangkah masuk dengan dua mangkuk di tangannya. Bubur dan air, adalah apa yang ia lihat ketika kedua mangkuk itu ditata di atas meja.

Dari mangkuk berisi air itu, handuk diperas oleh pemuda cantik. Perlahan, ia meletakkannya di atas permukaan dahi Tsurugi. Sedangkan yang dirawat hanya bisa menyerngit di kala sensasi lain mengejutkan syaraf wajahnya.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri," suara itu memecah keheningan, di tengah aktivitasnya menyuapkan bubur untuk Tsurugi. "Kau seharusnya istirahat."

Kyousuke menelan buburnya perlahan, manik mengarah ke dinding; menjauhi sorotan biru langit itu.

"…Kau tahu aku tak bisa beristirahat." Tsurugi akhirnya menjawab. "Dan kau tahu apa penyebabnya."

Kirino merenung; sebagai penyebab, sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah. Sendok yang sedari tadi tergenggam, kini diam bersandar pada mangkuk.

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu," _baritone_ itu menyambung kembali ucapan sebelumnya, menyadari perubahan ekspresi yang begitu kontras pada wajah kakak kelasnya. "Itu salahku."

Kirino hanya diam, dan Tsurugi membiarkan dirinya terjebak dalam suasana tak nyaman. Mereka berdua sama-sama tak berani menatap satu sama lain; memilih terus tenggelam dalam kesalahan yang kerap menghantui.

"_Ah_. Aku harus pergi," akhirnya Kirino beranjak, mangkuk berpindah ke meja. "Aku harap kau segera sembuh, Kyousuke."

Dan ketika maniknya berkedip, Tsurugi telah ditinggalkan sendiri di kamar itu; terbaring mengenaskan dengan kompres yang berantakan. Dirabanya meja perlahan, mencoba mengambil mangkuk bubur yang tadi baru saja ditinggalkan di sana.

Namun, mangkuk yang dicarinya tak ada di sana.

.

* * *

.

Sore itu, kakinya berhenti di sebuah perempatan jalan.

Di bawah naungan payung, ia mengamati sesosok bocah perempuan membelakanginya—mengamati bagian bawah tiang dengan lampu tiga warna di hadapannya. Sebuket bunga dikeluarkan oleh si bocah dan diletakkan di sana, duka tersirat pada wajah.

Ketika anak perempuan itu berbalik dan menemukan eksistensi dirinya, ia tak terkejut kala anak itu menatapnya takut.

"Kau…" ia berucap pelan, namun vokalnya begitu parau. "Sedang apa di sini?"

Anak itu menunduk, lalu membungkuk dalam. "A-aku… ingin minta maaf! Maafkan aku karena telah membuat ka—kakak…" Suaranya bergetar, tangis ditahan kuat.

_Ah_, ia mengerti sekarang.

Pelan, diusapnya pucuk kepala itu. Tubuhnya kini bertumpu pada lutut, menyetarakan tinggi mereka. Senyum dipaksakan terlukis pada wajah. "Ini bukan salahmu. Lagipula, itu semua salah truk itu."

Hujan bertambah deras; dan anak itu masih menangis, rasa bersalah tetap menghantui.

"Kau tahu, dia tak akan menyalahkanmu. Tenang saja," ia berbisik, berusaha menenangkan bocah di hadapannya. Belaian masih dilakukan, semakin melambat tiap detiknya. Kala anak itu berhenti, ia tersenyum kecil.

Ditepuknya helai cokelat panjang itu, lalu kelingkingnya terjulur; sebagaimana yang telah diajarkan _seseorang_ kepadanya.

"Berjanjilah, jangan melintasi jalan sembarangan lagi."

Anak itu mengangguk dalam isakannya, dan kedua jari kelingking itu tertaut; janji pencegah pengulangan tragedi kini terikat.

Setelah memastikan anak itu menjauh, ia berbalik; menatap langit yang terus menjatuhkan butiran air ke dunia, menghujamkan rasa perih ke hatinya.

Genggaman pada sebuket bunga lonceng itu mengerat, seiring langkahnya yang semakin cepat.

.

* * *

.

Suatu hari, ia pernah dipanggil untuk rapat klub, di sekolah.

Hari itu, dengan kebetulan yang menggembirakan; ia bertemu dengannya, yang sedang mampir ke _konbini_ terdekat. Mereka saling menyapa, lalu memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama. Cengkrama adalah pengiring, dan senyum pemuda _pink _itu adalah pemanis hatinya.

Mereka sampai, dan sorakan menyambut.

Wajah mereka berdua dihiasi semburat merah—ia hanya diam dengan bibir terkatup; menolak bicara, sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya sibuk menjelaskan.

_Toh_, itu memang kebetulan. Mereka berdua juga tak pernah berniat pamer, mengingat reputasi mereka berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih telah menjadi rahasia umum.

Akhirnya, kapten mereka memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegaduhan sambil menahan tawa dengan lirikan penuh makna yang ditujukan bagi mereka berdua. Lalu, kegiatan berlanjut dengan diskusi formasi pertandingan.

Ia hanya diam, sesekali sibuk melirik ke arah pemuda yang memilih duduk di sebelahnya dan memperhatikan dengan antusias. Senyum samar ia tujukan, namun cepat-cepat ditolehkannya sebelum orang lain sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya barusan telah berada di luar batas kewajaran—_ya,_ bagi seorang pemuda berwajah datar sepertinya.

Akhirnya, pertemuan singkat itu berakhir. Mereka semua saling melambai, dan berpencar untuk istirahat di rumah masing-masing.

Di sanalah ia, melangkah diiringi cengkrama ketiga temannya beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Ia ditinggalkan berdua dengan pemuda _pink_ di belakang—entahlah, mungkin ketiga temannya menghargai privasinya bersama pemuda ini?

Di bawah naungan payung hitam, ia melirik etalase toko olahaga di sebelahnya.

"Kau ingin membeli sesuatu?"

Ia menoleh, mendapati pemuda di sampingnya kini ikut berhenti melangkah dan memandangi kemana ia melihat tadi. Payung merah muda tergenggam di tangan pemuda itu; sungguh kontras apabila dibandingkan dengan miliknya.

Ia menggeleng, lalu berucap, "Aku hanya tertarik dengan sepatu itu." Ia lalu melanjutkan melangkah, sedangkan kekasihnya mengikuti di samping, mengangguk dalam diam.

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti bercakap; membiarkan suasana hening menguasai dunia mereka. Lalu, tangan mereka saling bertaut, wajah saling merona. Keributan di depan tak menarik perhatian mereka, mereka berdua sama-sama tengah terfokus pada satu ikatan yang saling menyalurkan kehangatan masing-masing.

Ia suka suasana ini. Dimana mereka berdua diam, dan perasaan hangat melimpah ruah—mengisi hatinya yang tadi begitu dingin.

Namun, ketika satu lengkingan teriakan dan pekikan klakson berpadu, tautan itu terlepas; dan tubuh itu berlari menjauh darinya. Ia mengejar, namun waktu tak mengizinkannya merubah kenyataan.

Ketika tubuh itu terhempas; teriakan frustasi lolos dari bibirnya.

Payung hitam dan merah muda kini terhempas ke tanah, mengiringi mimpi buruk yang tak pernah didamba olehnya.

.

* * *

.

Begitu kakinya berhenti, senyuman hangat itu kembali menyambutnya.

"Hai," pemuda itu masih tersenyum, tangan kini terlambai. "Jarang sekali kau mengunjungiku, Kyousuke."

Napas dihela oleh pemuda _navy_, lalu tatapannya tertuju pada pemuda yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya; manik mereka saling terpaku satu sama lain. Mereka terjebak dalam diam, sebelum Tsurugi kembali menghela napas.

"365 hari," ia berucap, sedangkan genggaman pada payung hitam itu kian mengerat. "Satu tahun, dan aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu."

Senyum diganti tawa kecil, namun Tsurugi merasa tawa itu begitu menyakitkan.

"Aku tahu," sosok itu berucap, langkah tergerak perlahan. "Aku akan menunggu."

Tsurugi kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah, di mana ia melihat ukiran nama yang membuat benaknya berteriak—begitu pedih, sampai-sampai ia tak sanggup berdiri. Kini ia duduk di tanah, payung dan bunga tergeletak begitu saja di tanah.

"Kau dan aku; kita berdua sama-sama tersakiti," Tsurugi berucap, perasaan penuh rasa bersalah menyusup ke dalam hati. "Maaf. Seharusnya aku tak menyulitkanmu seperti ini."

"Tak apa. Aku sudah mengatakan akan menunggu, bukan?" sosok itu menimpali, ikut duduk di hadapan Tsurugi. Tangannya mengusap heaian biru dengan sayang, dan senyum sedih kembali terlukis.

"Aku akan menunggu, karena—" ia berucap pelan, begitu lembut dalam pemndengaran Tsurugi. "—Aku mencintaimu."

Tsurugi terdiam. Hujan semakin membasahi _gakuran_ miliknya, juga membuat pikirannya seakan berhenti bekerja. Bibirnya tetap terkatup, namun tangannya menggapai sosok itu; merengkuhnya dalam pelukan, yang kini tak lagi hangat.

Sosok dalam delusinya itu kini lenyap, meninggalkan senyuman sebagai memori terakhir baginya. Ia terpaku dalam diam; lalu, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari duduknya dan meletakkan sebuket bunga itu pada gundukan tanah di hadapannya.

Senyum kecil tertuju pada bunga, lalu sorotan sedih ditujukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ranmaru-_san_."

Dan ia, pergi menjauh dengan hujan sebagai pengiring; dan payung hitam yang kini tak mengembang lagi.

.

* * *

_**The End**_**.**

* * *

.

**Author's Note:**

AWAWAWA MAAF _FICTION_ ABAL INI NUMPANG NGEKSIS DI SINI, SAYA MERASA BERSALAH :""

—Baru dua jam saya menjadikan KyouRan sebagai OTP (_ya_, terima kasih saya tujukan pada **Harukaze Maulida**-_senpai_ yang telah menginspirasi saya secara tidak langsung), saya segera buat fanfiksi ini. Maaf bila _feel_-nya nggak dapet, dan entah kenapa saya merasa _fiction_ ini begitu _mainstream_.

(_Chara death,_ hujan, kecelakaan—astaga.)

(Saya juga ingin minta maaf pada **Nastar Keju**-_senpai_ jikakalau merasa fanfiksi ini mirip dengan punya anda. Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.)

LALU, MASA SAYA NYARIS NYISIPIN PAIRING LAIN SELAIN KYOURAN DISINI AHAHAH, MAAF :")

(Itu lho, anak itu. Ayo tebak, yang bener dapat hadiah piring cantik! :3 /heh)

Pokoknya gitu deh, inspirasi yang didapat dari hujan tadi pagi. Mudah-mudahan fanfiksi ini tidak mengganggu _readers_ sekalian.

—Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang tau nggak kenapa saya menggunakan bunga lonceng? Yang bisa nebak dapat hadiah dua piring cantik lagi! :D /nak

Yowes, sekian. Makasih udah baca, yaa /tebarbunga

_**Regards**_**,**

**KimekaHikaru98.**


End file.
